


Howl- Reiner x Bertolt Drabble

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: Snk Song title drabbles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner and Bertolt drabble, not much to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl- Reiner x Bertolt Drabble

They needed this. No more complaints. No more putting off to the next night. No, they were both so drained and hurt and in need. Reiner situated himself between Bertoldt and the door of the empty barracks. “I want you. Now.” He states. Bertoldt tries to counter Reiner’s demands, but fails. Soon, they are in Reiner’s bed scratching at each other’s clothes until they are completely disrobed. What follows is a battle of teeth and nails, and the pair is fairly sure they are bleeding from several spots on their bodies, but they know they could not bear it to be any other way.


End file.
